1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus that is used in an optical apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope that is one kind of optical apparatus includes an image pickup apparatus that is mounted at a distal end portion of an insertion portion. It is desirable for the image pickup apparatus to be miniaturized so as to make the diameter of the distal end portion of the insertion portion narrow.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-288682 discloses an ultra-small endoscope objective optical system having an image pickup face parallel arrangement structure. In FIG. 1(a) of Patent Literature 1, an image pickup apparatus is illustrated which bends an optical axis of an objective optical system at a right angle by means of a prism, and guides the optical axis to a solid-state image pickup device that is provided parallel to a longitudinal axis direction of an insertion portion.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above-described circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to provide an image pickup apparatus that is easy to handle and in which the thickness of a solid-state image pickup device is made even thinner so that the diameter of an endoscope insertion portion can be narrowed.